vampire mommy babies
by cembria
Summary: This is a companion one shot to vampire mommy.*The night Pam has to explain to Sookie where babies come from*


_**This is a one shot companion story to *Vampire Mommy* I have a few of these planned so enjoy. **_

_**Mommy where do babies come from?**_

**P-POV**

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked Sookie. She was sitting on the floor of the spare light tight room playing with her vampire Barbie and Ken. I know why she spends her time down here, but it hurts my undead heart to think of it. This is the room that I set up for Eric, just in case he ever came. I have clothes for him and I keep pictures of the three of us down here.

She looked up at me and asked. "Will you eat with me?" Ahh this again, Sookie has been becoming more and more upset that I don't eat. So much so that she has started to refuse to eat. Godric was concerned that she was already not thinking like a human and I have to say it concerned me also. She has been losing weight and demanding that I serve her True Blood with her dinner, but then all she will touch is the blood. I have taken to pouring my Blood into a bowl and eating it with a spoon like soup just so she will get some food into her.

"Yes, of course." She nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I want Count Chocula." I tried to suppress the eye roll that was threatening to breach over her love for that stupid clichéd vampire cereal. Her addiction to that is all Eric's fault. I could stake him for letting her eat nothing but that when he cared for her before we had to go into hiding. However, I keep my favorite picture of them on my bed side table and it is of Sookie with marshmallow fangs sticking out of her mouth and Eric next to her smiling with his fangs down also. That picture was taken the last time we saw him… it's hard to think that it has been three years since I have seen or spoken to my Maker. Of course I have seen Godric, but it is just not the same.

"Sookie, we have discussed this, that is breakfast food and I am discussing lunch. What do you want for lunch?"

She stood grabbing her Vampire Ken, which has long blond hair, blue eyes and wears a leather jacket and jeans. I wonder why she picked that one out. "I want a True Blood served at 98.8 degrees."

I shook my head and said, "No, Sookie, we have talked about this. You need to eat little girl food so you can get big and strong in order to become Vampire when you get older." She narrowed her eyes and I could see a fit starting.

"I want to be a vampire now!" She said with venom in her voice. This is an argument we have every other day it seems. She doesn't have the option to spend much time with humans and she is always around vampires, so naturally she feels left out.

"Sookie, I will turn you any time after you turn 18." I saw her sniff and head towards the stairs. She stood on the little step ladder and used the retinal scanner to get out. I heard the steel doors unlock and as she went to go through them she whispered, "You're a Mean Mommy."

That broke me; I had never wanted to be able to have Eric to lean on as much as I did in that moment. How could she call me mean? I love her with all my heart! I could feel my eyes start to mist up, so I sat on the bed and took a moment to bring my emotions back within myself. I just have to remember, '_She is a child; she does not mean what she says.' _I just have to keep saying that to myself.

When I get myself together, I go up to meet her. I found her sitting at the counter drinking blood out of her Buzz Lightyear sport cup.

I walked to the fridge and asked again, "What do you want for lunch?" I hear her sigh and I lean my head against one of the shelves, waiting for her reply. I was surprised when I heard, "Can I have chicken tenders and sweet potato fries?"

I did an internal happy dance and got the materials out of the freezer while pre-heating the oven. I placed some tin foil on the baking pan and laid the food out. When the oven alarm dinged, I put it in the oven and sat next to her. She was still playing with her toy and sipping her blood. I assumed I was being given the silent treatment so I was both surprised and amused when she asked, "Mommy, I know where vampires come from, but where do humans come from?"

I honestly did not know how to answer that question because I did not know the answer myself. In my time as a human, it was not discussed. Until I met Eric, I did not even have a grasp on the fundamentals of sex. In fact, I did not even know that men and women have different equipment. To say I was out of the loop was an understatement. I had to be honest with her.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, but I don't know that much about it. I know that human babies grow in a human female's stomach and that pregnant females smell repulsive to vampires. I also know that two humans or a human and a Were must copulate in order to conceive a child, but other than that I don't really know."

She looked confused and scooted her chair a little closer and whispered, "How does the baby get in her tummy? Does she eat it?" I honestly don't know. I once overheard a woman talking about eating a placenta from a pregnancy, but does that mean that a placenta is a seed for a human baby? How does the sex play into that? Shit, no, I am curious as to where human babies come from.

"I do not think they eat the baby, but maybe they eat a small part of another baby to get it started? You know like how they have to save a little bit of the old dough for sourdough bread so they can make more the next day."

She nodded soaking it all up like a sponge and then asked, "Do they throw the baby up when it is finished?" I know for a fact babies come out of the vagina and do not get thrown up, so I finally have a solid answer to give her.

"No, I know for a fact that when human babies are born they come out of their mother's lady parts." She nodded again before furrowing her brow and looking between her legs.

She then asked in a panicked voice, "How does a baby fit down there?" Yet another question I didn't have an answer to. Shit. I just said the most logical thing that came to mind.

"I believe they claw their way out much like a vampire comes out of the ground." Sookie's hand shot to her crotch, covering her private parts.

She was shaking her head and looked completely horrified and asked, "How long until I can become a Vampire?"

"12 years at the most." She nodded her head, and I heard the kitchen timer go off. I took her food out and put it on a plate and grabbed the mustard for her from the fridge. I put the food in front of her and I watched as she inhaled her food like I had never seen her do before. I have to say, I was very pleased.

"Sookie, I am so proud because you ate a lot. Good girl!" She looked at me and shook her head.

"No, Mommy, if I don't eat enough to get big and strong, then I can't become a vampire and a human baby will claw its way out of my lady parts. I DON'T WANT THAT!" I looked at her with a stunned expression but I was pleased that I had just learned my angle to get her to eat.


End file.
